Fumes
by Merriwhethers
Summary: Tomoyo goes out to do a favor for Sakura and finds herself in an unexpected situation. Eriol/Tomoyo. Humor, light romance.


**Fumes**

* * *

><p>Only the truly hopeless can achieve to be so stupid. Tomoyo had once told herself that Sakura's happiness would give her happiness, and she would do anything in her reach to keep Sakura from being anything but just that: happy.<p>

But this was going a bit far.

Sakura was never one to ask for any big favors; she was self-sufficient in her own right, but in this instance Syaoran's life was at stake. Touya had been getting especially suspicious about the two ever since he walked in on Syaoran undoing Sakura's bra that fateful autumn morning. Having made countless connections with various people throughout his years of holding numerous part-time jobs, Touya had managed to get Syaoran and Sakura blacklisted from every drugstore and bathroom dispensers- yes, even those- where they could obtain condoms and other contraceptives. Touya's social connections ran strong not only in Tomoeda but also in neighboring districts. He also seemed to be able to intercept all online orders as well.

_"When will he let me go?" Sakura wailed on the phone. "I'm twenty-one years old, and I'm just dying here. Touya has got to leave me and Syaoran alone!"_

_Tomoyo was, of course, secretly relieved that Sakura and Syaoran had not yet done the dirty deed. She loathed the thought of her precious Sakura losing her virginity- though it was going to happen inevitably._

_"Oh, Sakura, don't worry," Tomoyo reassured her, "Touya will eventually let it go. Just give it some time."_

_"Tomoyo, it's been seven months since the incident. He will not let it die. Hey, wait- what if you get it for me?"_

_"M-me?"_

_"Yes! I should have thought of this before! Touya can't keep YOU from buying condoms. He has no right to ruin your life!"_

_"What?"_

_"Please, Tomoyo, I beg you! We just need one box. Please."_

_Tomoyo began to feel sick. But she knew refusing Sakura would lead to some sort of disaster._

_"All right, I'll see what I can do."_

And so she ventured outside, wearing a scarf around her head and large sunglasses to cover her face. She couldn't possibly ask her maids to purchase a box of rubbers for her- her mother would absolutely flip.

She found herself in front of the local drugstore, her legs feeling heavier than usual as she stepped inside. She walked quickly through the aisles and grabbed the first brightly-colored box of condoms she could spot. She nearly ran to the counter and threw down the money, wanting to run out the store as soon as possible. Tomoyo tapped her foot nervously as the cashier input the charges and put the box in a bag.

"Would you like a free sample of a new design from the manufacturer?" the cashier asked.

"Wh-what?"

The cashier pulled a packet from beneath the counter.

"Our drugstore promotes safe sex, and so we're all required to give these free samples to customers who purchase contraceptives. This is a new design that's been tested to increase pleasure in both male and female partners, and it's more resistant to tears and has fewer pores so that sperm cells can't-"

"Oh, god!" Tomoyo exclaimed. People had started to turn their heads toward her direction. Tomoyo grabbed the square package from the cashier's hand and stuffed in into her dress pocket as she stormed out of the store with her bag in hand.

Sakura and Tomoyo had agreed to meet at a secret location for the exchange- in front of Clow Reed's manor, under the tree. Touya would never guess.

Tomoyo quickly made her way through the streets when, as luck would have it, it began to rain. She groaned and began to run towards the manor to seek some sort of shelter. She reached the gates that surrounded the dark-colored house and instinctively pushed it, though she knew no one had stepped foot on the estate in years.

The gate swung open.

Curious, she walked farther until she reached the front door. Surely, the main entrance was at least locked? She twisted the doorknob, expecting it not to even budge- it turned all the way. The door slowly opened to a large lounge, dimly lit by a few ornate lamps. The room looked familiar, though she had been here only once. What was different, though, was a pungent and unfamiliar odor that filled the room. It smelled like some sort of burning plant.

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks.

Had some drugged-up criminals been making their home in this manor all this time? She had to leave immediately and call the police. This was a break-and-entry case that warranted an arrest and court trial.

"_Miss Daidouji_! I saw you approach my home and decided to have you let yourself in," a voice called out.

She turned from the door to see a figure walking down the stairs. It was an older Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Hiiragizawa! I had no idea you were in town."

Tomoyo could see him hold a small white object in his hand, smoke swirling out of its end.

"What is that in your hand?" she asked.

"This is just a joint I brought from England. Would you like one?"

She shook her head. The smell was making her faint, and she tried to cover her nose.

"Oh, you're no fun." He walked towards her, and she could see his eyes were half-closed and a lazy smile curled his lips. He had gotten much taller and leaner since the last time she'd seen him. He wore comfortable lounging clothes and he looked much more like a delinquent with the joint between his fingers.

"So rude of me to not even bother to call about my arrival. I do sincerely apologize."

"I actually wasn't here to meet you, I was here to meet Sakura."

He jerked up a brow and smiled. "And why would you meet her here, in this weather? You're all wet."

"Oh, no reason really." She clutched her bag. Eriol glanced at her with amusement and motioned for her to sit on the sofa.

"Why don't you dry off for a few minutes? I'm so curious as to how you've been all these years. It's a shame our correspondence didn't last as long as I'd hoped."

Tomoyo shifted in her seat uncomfortably and untied her scarf.

"You actually stopped replying years ago," she said. "It became impossible to reach you, and Sakura got quite concerned."

"I do apologize about that. Unfortunate things happened and rendered me reclusive for a number of years."

As they chatted (in what was probably the strangest conversations Tomoyo had ever had), it was revealed that Eriol had arrived in Tomoeda ten days prior. He continued to smoke from his joint and blew out thick swirls of smoke from his lips. He had been attending university in London and decided to take a session off to "cope with adulthood."

"Oh, and Kaho and I are no longer together." He blew out another puff of smoke.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry to hear that." The news was surprising, but it explained the lack of correspondence from Miss Mizuki as well.

"Don't be. It was, in the end, for the best. It allowed me to pursue other relationships." He stared at the white joint, looking as though he were contemplating something.

Tomoyo could sense bitterness in his languid voice.

"And how has Sakura and Syaoran's relationship been treating you?" he asked.

Tomoyo found this an oddly disturbing question. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, Tomoyo," he said, suddenly dropping formalities. "Don't act like I don't know that you've been in love with my daughter."

Tomoyo stayed quiet.

"I think I'll leave, now." She began to get up.

Eriol reached for her arm to hold her down. "Please, my apologies! I didn't mean to offend you. But, my dear, the truth is the truth. I worry that their blooming love has slowly been killing you."

"You're high and possibly drunk, Hiiragizawa. I'll come visit when you get your senses back."

"You're no fun," Eriol pouted. "All you do is study and work and design clothes, all while pining for a girl who will never love you back. Why, you've probably never even gotten drunk once in your life."

Tomoyo sat, bemused at his sudden intuition. "Well, aren't you wise."

Eriol chuckled. "Come on, you're old enough to have some sinful pleasures without feeling guilty about it." He handed her the joint and smiled at her.

Maybe it was the fumes, but Eriol began to look quite handsome. His dark hair fell above his mysterious eyes and his lips curled into a mischievous smile. His pale skin looked smooth and almost translucent and glowed against the dim light of the room.

"Go on, I've locked the gate. Sakura can wait."

Tomoyo held the joint. He was right: she hadn't had real fun in, well, ever. All she did was work and study and she was letting her youth wither away. She took a drag and Eriol smiled.

"I'll pour some wine while we're at it."

* * *

><p>His lips felt like warm silk against hers, his hands boldly gripping her breasts and making their way down her hips. She did her best to caress his mouth the way he did, mimicking the movement of his soft tongue as it flickered into her mouth and glided against her lips. There was no way to hide her embarrassing lack of experience, she was afraid. She ran her hands under the front of his shirt, admiring the softness of his lean torso and toned back.<p>

"How long has it been since you've had a good time?" Eriol asked once he paused for a breath of air. He removed Tomoyo's hand from under his shirt and kissed her fingertips. "Or, rather, when was the last time you pleasured yourself to Sakura?"

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa."

He jerked up an eyebrow and his lips curled mischievously. "Oh, so you'd like to talk dirty?"

A foreign heat had spread throughout her body, and the man's insufferable personality did not make conditions any easier. She bit his lip in response to which he yelped in surprise. His smile widened and he removed his glasses, placing them on a nearby counter. He studied Tomoyo's reddened face for a brief moment and held out his hand.

"There's no reason to carry out in the lounge. How about we take this to a more comfortable location?"

Thoughts were jumbled in Tomoyo's normally collected mind. The marijuana and alcohol were doing their duty quite efficiently, and she blamed them for making her take Eriol's hand.

Moving to the bedroom proved to be a difficult task; much of their clothing was shed as they stumbled up the stairs, and Tomoyo couldn't keep from nipping at Eriol's soft neck and nibbling his earlobes. Eriol laughed as he gripped Tomoyo's shoulders.

"Contain yourself! We're only fifteen seconds from the bed."

Tomoyo groaned. "But you've got such smooth skin. You feel like a girl."

"Thank you, but I assure you, I'm a prime example of the male species."

They made it to Eriol's bed, which looked as ornate and neatly-kept as Tomoyo thought it would be. He sensed some apprehension from Tomoyo and paused for a moment.

"We don't have to go all the way- not today, at least. I can still make you feel pleasured, Miss Daidouji." He licked his lips.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid. I just want to be careful," she shot back. "Besides, hasn't it been a long time since you've had sex after you broke it off with Kaho?"

"It's been a week since my last screw. He was all right." Eriol winked.

"You fucked another man?" Tomoyo was quite amused at the thought.

"Two lifetimes is too long to not venture out and explore, you know."

They jumped into bed and battled for each other's skin, pillows dropping from the bed and the crisp linen wrinkling under their bodies. Tomoyo's inebriation led to her loss, and she quickly found herself lying under Eriol. His lips were looked pink and raw, his dark eyes staring at her through his hair and making her feel embarrassed. She lightly touched his lips and pushed his hair back.

"You're quite beautiful," she said.

He smiled again, and traced the light pink strap of her brassiere and the delicate laced lining against her breasts.

"May I?"

She sat up for a moment in response to allow Eriol to reach around her back and undo the hooks. Her heart pounded when she felt the elastic loosen from her chest and the cool air of the room replaced the satin cloth. He took a few seconds to admire the sight of Tomoyo's pale skin, the smooth mounds of her breasts punctuated by pinkish peaks. Her long, dark hair pooled in curls over the bed.

"Now, this is why I prefer women most of the time." He caressed both breasts as he continued to kiss Tomoyo. She pushed his head toward her chest.

"Do the same there." Eriol happily obliged.

She moaned softly at the warmth that enveloped each of her breasts and gasped when he bit down on them.

"They're not food, you know!" She tugged at his ear.

"Oh, they are to me." He gently nibbled at her nipples, producing heavier breaths from Tomoyo. She grasped his hair and moaned, her breasts becoming tender and raw with each movement of his tongue.

Eriol moved a hand down along her smooth stomach towards her thighs. He could feel a distinct heat between her soft skin, and he slid his hand against her inner thighs and stopped for a moment.

"Let's see what you can do," Tomoyo said in nearly a whisper.

"It might feel better than your own hand and a photo of Sakura." She pulled sharply at his hair and made him yelp.

He pressed his fingers against the cloth of her underwear, getting a gauge of her heat. She moaned again at the pressure of his hand and gripped the bedsheets when his fingers stroked her through the cloth.

"Take them off," she muttered, "and yours too."

Eriol grinned at the sight of the naked Daidouji heirress beneath him. Her creamy white thighs led to her daintily curvy hips and dark curls of hair. He quickly shed his own knickers, which had been getting tight against his groin.

He suckled on her breasts as he slowly pressed his fingers against her folds, which had become slick with moisture. He slid in his fingers, eliciting a loud gasp and a jerk of her hips. She squirmed beneath his body, clawing at his back as he continued with his hand. Her writhing body only made him grow harder, sparks going off in his head when he felt her delicate hands grip around his member. Curious, she ran her hand along its length and felt Eriol shudder.

"I... suppose you've never... seen a man like this before?" he whispered haggardly into her ear.

She squeezed him in response, causing him to moan and lose his balance. He relished in her wet heat, pushing his fingers in deeper and getting more erect with every sound of her gasps and moans.

"Eriol," she whispered, her body damp with perspiration. This was possibly the first time she'd called him by name. "Eriol, I don't think you'll... fit."

He stopped sucking at her neck and paused his motions. "You feel fine, though."

"You're too..." She didn't want to say it and further inflate his ego. She loosened her grip, having felt taken aback at how large he had gotten. Eriol smirked, which angered her, and he gave her a deep kiss.

"Allow me to assist you with that."

He placed his hands under her knees and spread her legs while noticing her face glow red.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go to the store and buy some lubricant?" she mumbled.

"That wouldn't be nearly as fun, though."

She drew in a sharp breath as he pressed his lips against her inner thighs and slid his tongue against her.

"Ah, Eriol... ah, ah..." She grasped for his hair, pushing him harder against her and losing herself in the sensation. She could feel herself moving closer and closer towards a climax, her gasps growing sharper and shorter with every pressure applied into her hips. He used his fingers again to stroke her, delighting in her moans.

"E-Eriol!" She moaned as her toes curled in ectsasy, her fingers grasping at the sheets and her vision getting blurry.

Eriol licked the corners of his mouth, his member now painfully erect. He crawled back up to Tomoyo to roughly kiss her and pushed his lower body against hers. She shut her eyes as she caught her breath.

"Poor Tomoyo," Eriol captured her mouth again before continuing, "You must have longed to taste Sakura's breasts and put your own fingers in her. But instead, she's got some brown-haired Chinese brat getting all the good stuff." He sucked harder on her nipples and slid his fingers in again to produce another delicious scream.

Tomoyo pushed Eriol over and lied on top of him, her fingers entangled in his hair as she spread her legs and sat on his stomach.

"You're a fucking bastard," she muttered as she rocked her hips against his skin. He smiled and reached up to grab her breasts. He sat up and pushed Tomoyo on her back, falling with her. His face was merely an inch over hers. Eriol took his member and slid it along Tomoyo's inner thighs.

"Want to give it a try now?" he pushed back her damp bangs and blew on her forehead to cool off her sweat.

"Put on a condom first."

Eriol's face fell and he groaned.

"I haven't got one with me," he said. He hadn't felt this disappointed in quite a long time, and it was a foresight that any self-respecting bachelor should have taken care of.

"My dress," Tomoyo panted, "I had one in my dress. Side pocket."

Eriol leaped up and ran out the bedroom, locating a dark green puddle that was most likely the dress he pulled off her body. He found the square package resting neatly in the pocket and rushed to rip it open with his teeth.

He found Tomoyo sitting up, the sheets partially cover her body and her long hair cascading down her shoulders. He jumped back on the bed, his hands clumsy and shaking as he tried to roll the condom on.

"Let me put it on you," she smiled, her lovely hands taking over the job.

Eriol hissed as the cool elastic wrapped around him. Tomoyo was mesmerized by his expression and watched as he gasped for his breath.

"Why did you have one in your dress?" he asked. She didn't reply.

As soon as she finished he pushed her back against the pillows and cupped her breasts. She could read the desperation in his features and parted her legs.

"Don't go so fast."

He graciously complied with her request, being as gentle as he possibly could as he entered her. He allowed her to dig her nails into his back and kissed her neck as she whimpered in pain.

"Agh... Eriol..." she groaned, her hips twitching from discomfort.

"Do you want me to pull out?" his throat was dry, and he fought all urges to push into her.

"No, just keep going."

He had fully entered her and waited for Tomoyo to adjust to the position as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She opened her eyes, her breaths short.

"Okay... you can start."

He slowly rocked against her, moaning in response to any sound that escaped her lips. Tomoyo's heart seemed to pound faster by the moment, and she found herself unable to think of anything at all. She could only say Eriol's name and rock her hips against his as the pain subsided. Their tempos grew faster and their voices grew louder; Tomoyo couldn't contain her whimpering moans, and Eriol kissed her in response as he lost all his thoughts to her enveloping heat and wonderful mouth.

"God... Tomoyo..." was all he could muster as he reached his peak. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as she quietly experienced another moment of ectasy, her legs becoming tighter around him.

They panted to get a hold of their breaths. Tomoyo's entire body felt raw and Eriol's groin throbbed.

He pulled out and rolled onto his back, lying in silence for a moment with Tomoyo.

"What would people say if they found out you shagged me? What would your mother think?"

"What kind of an idiotic thought is that? No one will ever find out about this."

Eriol ignored her.

"Oh, man. To think that an Englishman like me shagged you... your mother might get furious."

"Shut up, you don't know my mother."

Eriol chuckled.

"Well, I knew you weren't as innocent as you appear." He kissed her breast. "Even at Tomoeda Elementary I was impressed by your wise intuition. Though I would never have thought you'd be as knowledgeable in bed."

"Mmm." She moaned. "You weren't as weird in bed as I thought you'd be, for a sorcerer. How do I compare with all the others you've done it with?"

"Oh, you're up there, especially since you were technically a virgin."

She dared to ask, "What about Kaho?"

Eriol smirked. "Her hips and breasts were larger, but more than a handful is a waste. Your body was absolutely succulent... but I'd need to have more sessions with you for a more fair judgment."

He paused. "How do I compare to Sakura?"

She traced her finger along his chest and down along his groin.

"Well, you're not exactly as petite..."

Eriol positioned himself over Tomoyo again to kiss her and lick her lips.

"You were getting that condom for Sakura, weren't you? That's why you were going to meet here here."

"Touya would have murdered Syaoran if he saw it."

"Ah!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She had completely forgotten about Sakura. "Sakura! I just lost track of time. She must have called me-"

"Don't worry about it," Eriol assured her. "I'm sure Sakura and Syaoran found other ways to pleasure each other today. But now that _we're_ partners, we have to try new positions and explore."

Tomoyo lied back on the bed and laughed. She rolled over on top of Eriol, her breasts pressed against his chest.

"I've got a box of condoms in my bag downstairs. I can stay for a while longer... and try out these new positions."

She smiled and licked her lips. Eriol felt himself jerk with excitement.

"And I can supply the drinks and smokes."

Sakura could wait another day.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really should have been getting work done, but I wouldn't have been able to concentrate until I finished this story. I apologize for any errors in grammar or spelling- I do my best, but I was in a rush with this story.

Please leave a review or any comments for this story. I would very much appreciate it!


End file.
